


Lace Your Fixation

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Smut, but how could i resist putting our little gavvy in lingerie?, creepgar - Freeform, gavin and a stripper pole, gavin wears lingerie, lace your fixation, mature - Freeform, seriously hot damn i love the idea of him in lingerie, so yeah whoops, this was a mavin prompt, well the pole part was anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gavin secretly knows how to pole dance. He secretly has a pole he can install and uninstall at his and Michael's place. He does it when. Michael isn't around and one day he was, Michael came home early and caught him. Michael asks him to continue then watches him.<br/>Lingerie in story inspired by http://www.arizonafoothillsmagazine.com/afm-style-files/wp-content/uploads/trashy_lingerie_marie_antoinette_corset.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace Your Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god i havent given up on the prison AU, i'm just writing some fluff for the holidays!

"I have to go into work today, unlike your lucky little ass." Michael cooed lovingly into Gavin's ear, stirring his fiance from their lazy morning cuddles.   
  
"Miiiiiicoooooo." Gavin moaned, clutching the older man tighter, latching on like an octopus. "Noooooooooo."  
  
"Gavvy! I just have to record part three of my Banjo Tooie Full Play and then let it render and I'll be back. I don't even have to really edit anything." He squirmed around and, after minimal struggle, escaped from his Gavin-topus.  
  
"Nooooooooooo." Gavin murmured, his eyes still firmly shut as he flopped back into the mess of covers.   
  
"Shh. I'll be back before you know it, and I'll make us a nice dinner." Michael bent down to deliver several soft pecks to the sleepy man. "Just go back to sleep babe." Gavin nodded weakly, a content smile on his face.  
  
"I love you, Micoo." He breathed out and peeked an eye open to see the auburn-haired man smile, his cheeks dimpling.  
  
"I love you too, Gavvers." He pulled on some pants and a My Little Pony shirt, shoving the grey beanie Gavin had bought him over his curls as he left the house.  
  
Gavin lay completely still, listening as he heard a car rev to life and pull out of the driveway.  
  
Then he sprung up.  
  
See, Gavin had a secret.   
  
He grinned happily to himself as he opened their closet, pushing past piles of old clothes the men had stopped wearing ages ago and trash bags full of various decorations before reaching a large box, hidden from view by the other rubbish.  
  
"We really must clean this out." Gavin mumbled when a Christmas wreath fell and banged him on the head. He flailed about wildly for a moment before tossing it aside, grabbing the large, heavy box and half-carrying, half-dragging it out.  
  
He gingerly opened it, removing two metal cylinders and attaching them at the middle to form a long pole. He screwed them tight, assuring they were not going to fall apart, before taking out several other odd pieces, assembling them as he had many times before until a stripper pole stood proud and sturdy in the center of the men's bedroom.  
  
Gavin stood back to admire his handiwork, turning back to the box with one final nod.  
  
It had started out as a joke, honestly. He'd seen the pole advertised on television with Michael and they had laughed at what a ridiculous way to exercise that would be. "I dare you to get one." Michael had sneered and Gavin had shook his head, calling him a silly sausage and they'd had a good laugh.  
  
But he HAD bought it.  
  
He needed to work out, he had convinced himself, and it seemed like a fun way to do so. He'd kept it secret, mostly out of fear of ridicule, partly from fear of disgust (though he didn't like to think about that).  
  
He wasn't sure when it morphed into something past exercise, something that involved Googling new moves and tutorials and buying special clothes, but it had.  
  
In the larger box was a smaller one, and that was where Gavin's fun began.  
  
Inside this smaller box were garments of pinks and whites, reds and blacks, made of silk and lace. He rummaged through them until he came to his favourite outfit and pulled it out, rubbing the soft, lacy fabric with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Perfect." He giggled, stripping off his pajamas in favour of the assortment.  
  
It had been complicated to put on at first, but it had become easy movements for him after several failed attempts and a few accidental pinches of skin.   
  
The rosey pink panties, complete with frills and a little bow, were the first to come on. They fat snugly on his slender hips, hugging them perfectly. They were followed by fishnet stockings. He sighed out as the smooth fabric grazed his skin.  
  
Then was the tricky part.  
  
The outfit came with a tight corset, frilling out at the end in a tangle of soft pink. The middle was smooth and silky, the center a see-through lace.  
  
He had, on his first try, tied it much too tight, constricting his organs (at least it felt that way to him), but he slid it on with ease now, tightening it just the right amount to make his feminine curves more pronounced. It connected with little snaps to his stockings and he attached them happily, turning to admire himself in the mirror.  
  
"Top." He smiled, striking several poses. He wasn't vain, exactly, but he certainly enjoyed looking at his reflection when he was like this. He mussed up his hair a bit, giving his reflection a sultry look before turning away and examining the way the frills made his ass look fuller.  
  
"Enough of that." He chuckled to himself, walking towards the pole with slow, purposeful strides. "Hello, you." He purred, wrapping a hand around the cool metal firmly and circling it like a lion circles its prey.  
  
Start with stretches, he reminded himself, eager to move into more advanced routines. He grabbed hold of his left leg, slowly raising it until it was above his head, pressed against the bar. He held it there for ten seconds before letting go and repeating the step with his right leg.   
  
His tanned hands wrapped around the bar, flexing his fingers, before he lifted his body up, hidden muscles straining slightly as he pushed up until he was upside down completely in the air, his torso pressed against the metal. His legs spread apart and he grunted quietly, pushing himself until his body was a capital T.  
  
He smiled to himself, enjoying the slight burn in his thighs.   
  
"Um."  
  
Gavin  squawked and his grip faltered, causing him to fall to the carpeted floor.  
  
"Michael!" He squealed, face flushing a bright red as he scrambled to his feet, attempting and failing to use his body to hide the pole.   
  
Michael stood, dumbstruck, in the doorway of their bedroom.  
  
Gavin suddenly felt very hot in the thin fabric hugging his body and he crossed his arms around his torso in embarrassment.  
  
"I can explain, I swear!" Gavin's voice cracked as Michael took a step forward, the same shocked look on his freckled face. This was it. Michael was going to break up with him, was going to throw away their life, cancel the wedding, and tell everyone in the office what a sick freak Gavin was, and how could he have ever loved such a creep?  
  
No, he couldn't lose Michael. He could save it, he just needed to explain. He looked down at his feet, not wanting to see Michael's look of disgust.  
  
"Remember when we saw that commercial?" He didn't wait for an answer as he rambled on, his tone becoming more frantic as Michael moved closer. Was he going to hit Gavin? "Well I just thought maybe it would be a good way to exercise, and the flexibility has really been helping in bed, I'm sure you've noticed and then I just wanted to look pretty I guess and-"  
  
He was cut off as Michael plunged forward to kiss him, a growl reverberating through his chest and into Gavin's surprised mouth. Rough teeth took in Gavin's bottom lip, nipping at it as the Brit whimpered.  
  
"By all means, don't stop on my account." Michael grinned, a finger tracing down Gavin's lacy midsection. Gavin stuttered, his mind not yet processing what had happened.  
  
Michael wasn't... Mad? And what's more, he wanted him to continue???  
  
He jumped back to his senses and switched into full predatory mode, a skill he prided himself on quite a bit.  
  
His fingers wound into the collar of Michael's shirt, wheeling them around and pushing him onto the bed roughly.  
  
"Keep your eyes peeled, luv. I don't want you to miss a single second of this." He snarled, taking slow and long strides towards the pole, spinning around with a flourish before entering the T position once again. He carefully brought his legs back up and used his legs to 'step down' through the air until he was standing straight up once again. He winked at Michael, who had a look of aroused awe on his cute features.  
  
He wrapped around the pole and pulled himself up, spreading his legs to give Michael a clear view of the tip of his erection popping out from under his panties, brushing against frills. The move was called the Eye-Opener and it certainly had Michael's chestnut eyes opening wide, his hand moving down to palm at his crotch.  
  
His long, tanned leg hooked around and he spun, presenting his ass and wiggling it teasingly. He heard a soft moan from behind him and grinned.  
  
Pulling himself into an upside down position again, he reached up and unhooked the clamps holding his stockings to his corset and peeled one off, stretching his leg at a 90 degree angle as he did so, and tossed it at Michael. The older man caught it with his free hand, his other one busy stroking his freed cock as he watched, biting at his lower lip.  
  
Gavin smirked and flicked out his tongue teasingly, making the auburn-haired man whine aloud.   
  
"Gavin." He breathed out and the Brit nodded knowingly. As a final move, he folded himself in half, legs straight and together, and twirled around the pole, flipping around midair and landing on his feet, his back to the pole. He slid down slowly, spreading his legs as he crouched, and rose up again, arching his back.  
  
"C'mere." Michael demanded, tossing the stocking to the side. Gavin moved teasingly, never breaking eye contact as he got down on his knees and breathed hot air onto Michael's dick. The older man shuddered, his erection twitching as he weaved fingers into Gavin's dirty blonde hair.  
  
"You like this, luv?" Gavin whispered, tongue lapping at the precum leaking from Michael's slit. The latter nodded furiously, tugging on his hair gently.  
  
"So hot Gav.. so beautiful.." He mumbled out, voice strained. "I wanna see you in more outfits like that."  
  
"I have more." Gavin cocked an eyebrow, taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard once, eliciting a sinful gasp of pleasure from his partner.  
  
"Damn am I glad I'm marrying you." Michael chuckled breathlessly and a blush crept up Gavin's face. "Now get up here so I can fuck you." Gavin scrambled to his feet, flopping onto the bed rather unceremoniously and spreading his legs, the lace pooling around his waist.  
  
Michael's look was positively primitive as he pushed the frills up, fisting his fingers into them and admiring the feeling.  
  
"Fucking Hell. Why would hide this from me? This is amazing." He rucked up the material, exposing the panties beneath, Gavin's leaking cock visible. He bent down to mouth at it through the fabric and Gavin thrust into the touch.  
  
"I.. I don't know." Gavin answered, his previous fears seeming so silly now that Michael was above him with lust-blown and hungry eyes.  
  
Michael tore of the panties quickly before removing the rest of his clothing, tossing the articles into the corner. He left Gavin's corset on, though, running a hand down it teasingly slow, worshiping the body underneath it with his gaze.  
  
His hands fumbled for the lube in the nightstand behind them and he twisted the cap off with clumsy motions, squirting some onto his fingers before pressing them against Gavin's hole, circling the tight muscles briefly before plunging one in. He moved it in and out before adding another, petting Gavin's velvet walls with practiced strokes. Gavin panted under him, thrusting his hips in a desperate urge to get more of Michael inside of him as the older man added a third finger, stretching the Brit thoroughly.  
  
"You're so beautiful, babe." Michael mumbled against Gavin's hot skin, biting into his neck and leaving marks of ownership, painting Gavin like his personal canvas and claiming him as his own. He removed his fingers and Gavin let out a squawk of protest that quickly turned into a grunt as Michael pushed his throbbing length in, pausing each time Gavin hissed out his discomfort and continuing when the Brit whimpered out his need for more.  
  
When he was completely sheathed in hot, tight Gavin, he stopped, just staying there for a second. It was a still moment that they both enjoyed, staring into each other's eyes and sharing secret smiles that only they understood, that only they would  _ever_  understand.  
  
Then all at once, by some involuntary thrust that neither of them knew the origins of, the moment was over and Michael was moving, his hips jolting forward.  
  
"Fuck!" He groaned out, picking up a steady, harsh rhythm as he slammed into the younger man. Gavin dug his nails into Michael's upper back and scratched down, leaving angry red lines that bloomed up immediately. It only made Michael go faster as he pressed their lips together, the kiss giving away all of the passion and love and raw  _need_  the two felt.  
  
It wasn't their best show of stamina, but the pole dance had worked both of them up quite a bit, and soon Gavin was cumming, decorating their abdomens in his seed. Michael only had to thrust in one.. two... three more times before he was emptying himself into Gavin, coasting through both of their orgasms. He pulled out, ignoring Gavin's sharp intake of breath, and dropped down beside the young man like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Aw you got stuff on your corset." Michael muttered, his tone laced with fatigue as he grabbed a tissue and wiped both of them off as best he could before tossing it into the trash.  
  
"It'll wash out, luv." Gavin stretched, scooting closer to his fiance and snuggling in.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me about this?" Gavin's face flushed. He didn't respond, nuzzling into Michael's neck and radiating guilt.  
  
"Gavin!" Michael's tone was stern and the Brit propped himself up to meet Michael's eyes shamefully.  
  
"Did you think I would react poorly" Gavin nodded slowly, looking down.  
  
"Gavin. Don't you ever think that I wouldn't accept you for who you are. You're perfect, and anything you do like will be perfect by extension. And this," He fingered the fabric again. "This is hot as fuck." He smirked. "You're my fiance and I will accept you for you, no matter what you look like or what you do. I love you, you dumb fuck." He rubbed their noses together and Gavin smiled.  
  
"I suppose I overreacted." He shrugged, draping an arm over Michael's smooth chest. "I should have known my little Micoo would be a big sweetheart over it." He closed his eyes, slowly drifting off. "Why'd you come back anyways?" He mumbled, voice slurring slightly.  
  
Michael went rigid and his eyes shot open. "FUCK!" He yelled, twitching as if he were going to get up. "I totally forgot I came back to get the key to the fucking office that I forgot and then you drew me in like a sexy little siren!" He relaxed back into the bed, sighing in defeat. "Whatever, the fans are just gonna have to wait another date."  
  
"That might be my fault a little bit." Gavin grinned sheepishly, squirming into a more comfortable position.  
  
"It's completely your fault, dumbass." Michael said lovingly and they giggled together before falling asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.  
> OKAY BUT IF YOU MAKE FANART OF GAVIN IN THIS LINGERIE I WILL LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING EVER OKAY LITERALLY


End file.
